


Oasis

by istia



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pause with Stonebridge and Scott on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

"You know this is weird, right, Mikey?"

Shaking sweat from his eyes, Michael glimpsed the bikes, shiny mirrored twins leaning together with conjoined shadows stretching long and tangled. Exuberance bubbled under his skin, heated as his shoulders, his arse, the soles of his upturned feet.

"Fuck, no." He canted his hips upwards, finding the precise angle. "It'll only be surreal when you're finally down here and I'm up there."

Damien gasped a laugh into his back. "Fuck me." His whisper became a feathery kiss.

Michael grinned, sharp and sure: promise and threat sweet as his hand curled round Damien's hip.


End file.
